Until the Right Time Comes
by katiemirmo
Summary: Ichijou Takuma, Kaname's bestfriend just met the new prefect. Would there be something blossoming between them? R&R IchijouxOC


**A/N: Kyaa! It's been a while since I've written a new story! BTW. I've written this down for like a month ago .. Just to lazy to decode it  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I am so not Matsuri Hino  


* * *

**

**The New Prefect****  
**

It's 7:00 PM, Ichijou didn't expect someone to be knocking on his bedroom door. He stood up and opened the door to see whoever it is. To his surprise it was Rima and Shiki, dressed up in an elegant way. He twitched one of his eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked.

Rima just looked at him dullly. "We're here to pick you up!"

He shrugged..Why are they picking him up for? Shiki, who was like reading his mind answered his question.

"Dorm Leader Kuran sent for us, since we know that your cousin Sara-san won't be letting you go easily without a message from him"

Now his face finally lit up "Just wait for me downstairs alright?"

"Okay fine, we'll just be at the car eating pocky and stuff. C'mon Shiki" Rima said hurrying down the stairs as Shiki followed her.

* * *

**PARTY**

"Kaname!!" Ichijou hugged his bestfriend.

"Ichijou, good thing you're here" he smiled, and just then Ichijou noticed someone else beside Kaname. It was Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan!!" he smiled and so did Yuuki. "Ichijou-san! Good to see you again!"

Just then Seiren approached them and whispered something to Kaname. Kaname faced them.

"Seiren said that we should be going inside the Academy now".

"So much for our little reunion, Ichijou-san. Let's go in now, Chairman Cross should be waiting" Yuuki said excitedly.

As they got inside the Academy, there were to Prefects guarding the Moon Dorm where the party will be held. One was a name known to them all, especially Yuuki. It was Kiryuu Zero, and with him was a girl with long blonde locks and green eyes. She was wearing the Day-classes uniform and was holding a little gun with the anti-vampire seal on it..Meaning, she is a prefect.

"Kiryuu-kun, won't you let us in?" Kaname said in his usual tone. Zero glared at him but his eyes changed direction, it was now on Yuuki's. "Z-Zero.." she said.

"Get inside.._Pureblood_" he glared at Yuuki once again. Ichijou went between the three of them. He is now sweaty because of the tension between the three.

"E-eherm, we shouldn't be fighting now, should we? This is a party. We should all get along" He nervously said. Just right then and the girl with blonde locks went towards Zero. Without further ado, she slapped him. "Zero!! How many times have I told you not to do anything bad in front of them?!" The girl shouted and then turned to them. "I am very sorry for what my partner did, by the way I am Hikaru Saionji. A distant relative of the Kiryuu's" she smiled.

"Uhm, you don't need to say sorry, Saionji-sa-", "Please call me Hikaru" Hikaru said. "Okay, Hikaru-chan". He flashed a smile at the girl with blonde locks who introduced herself as Hikaru Saionji.

"Now shouldn't we get inside?" Yuuki was a bit tense because Kaname and Zero are still glaring at each other. She grabbed Kaname's arm and forced him to go inside the Dorm.

As they got inside the dorm, it was noticeable that Hikaru and Ichijou are conversing freely with one another. Laughing and laughing as they talked about one topic from another. They sat at the table meant for them, and continued talking to each other. Chairman Cross approached them, which is now in his fatherly mode because he saw Yuuki. "Yuuki-chan! Father missed you so much". Yuuki just laughed, "Chairman Cross, I missed you too! And I missed the Academy also". "Too bad Father's got something else to do, just come by my office later Yuuki-chan! And also you Kaname-san. Ciao!" and he waved lovingly to his pretend daughter.

Hikaru was staring at Yuuki, who is now getting creeped out of her stare. "U-urm, Hikaru-san..Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No, you don't. It's just that I can't believe that you're the one that I replaced. I mean, you're a pureblood! A beautiful one too! No wonder Zero dreams about you!" she smiled, teasefully. Yuuki and Zero blushed. Zero grabbed one of Hikaru's golden locks and said, "Don't say anything unnecessary!". "Moooouu! Stop it, Zero! I order you to stop!!!". They kept on fighting like cat and dog.

After the fight it was time to say goodbye. Ichijou grabbed Hikaru at the back garden of the Moon Dorm.

"I think it's time for me to go home" He smiled, a faint one.

.....Silence......

Hikaru was staring down, "Uhm, I know what I'm going to say now is a bit fast but..All I know is I want to see you again!" she said.

Ichijou looked at her intensely, "We'll see each other again, Hikaru-san. I'm sure we will. And when that happens, I'm gonna tell you something.." he said.

Hikaru confusedly looked at Ichijou, who is now lowering his face to hers. And right then and there, she knew what was going to happen. Her heart is thumping really fast, and when his lips finally touched hers, she knew she had fallen. "The thing I'm gonna say, is regarding of what I've done just a minute ago" and he smiled. "Until we see each other again, Hikaru.." he smiled and then vanished.

Hikaru looked up the night sky and sighed. "Why the hell did I forgot to ask his phone number!?" she shouted.

_Oh well, he said that we'll meet again. And I'll be counting on that promise..Until the right time comes..__  
_

_

* * *

_

**  
~Mou..I know I suck! I really do, and I love OOCness..haha..Forgive me. That's just really me.**


End file.
